The present invention is directed to electrocautery instruments which have at least two conductive members operable to engage tissue therebetween.
In the above-referred to co-pending application from which this is a continuation-in-part, a family of electrocautery instruments are described which are provided with a removable switch. Many significant advantages for those electrocautery instruments are described, particularly as the switch can be adapted to combine with conventional surgical instruments. More importantly, the extreme versatility in being able to connect various instruments, easily and efficiently, to the supply of electrical energy for rapid use on the surgical field is achieved. Finally, instruments may be replaced quickly when scraping or other cleaning of the electrocautery tip is necessary. The invention described therein is particularly suitable for use with scapels or scapel like instruments which are used for cutting or cauterizing, although other types of surgical instruments are disclosed therein.
Another form of electrocautery instrument is described in the above referred to patent application which has matured into U.S. Pat. No. 4,370,980. Described therein is an electrocautery and hemostatic clamping device, which provides for first and second pivoted members having mating jaws at one end and means for retaining the jaws in a predetermined clamped position. An electrical switch means is adapted to be releasably attached to one of the members to utilize the thus provided electrical potential to enable use of the instrument for cauterizing. The device is particularly suitable for use on larger blood vessels, where it is often times necessary to "pluck the bleeder" from the incision with a hemostat and then apply an electrocautery instrument to the bleeder.
While the advantages of the above-described devices are readily apparent, no single device is always ideal over every possible set of operating conditions and circumstances. There are some instances when reliability and safety are more important than any other factors. There is a particular need in certain surgical operations for a device which not only functions as an electrocautery instrument but which is capable of engaging tissue therebetween. In these particular circumstances, the device must be operable as a surgical instrument for the purpose that it was originally designed to perform. At the same time, it must be able to operate as an electrocautery instrument regardless of the position and/or operating condition of the instrument. Finally, the device should operate with a maximum degree of safety and reliability during the myriad of conditions which are found during surgical operations. More precisely, the device should be designed to apply the appropriate electrocautery treatment to the area which is intended for that treatment without any danger that the surgical personnel or the person be in any danger from unwanted or inadvertent contact with electrical current at any time other than that which is intended. In addition, because often times the timing of the electrocauterization can be of primarily importance during a surgical procedure, it is absolutely essential that the switch operate immediately upon demand and without fail each and every time that it is called upon to operate the electrocautery portion of the device.
Many times, these two features of safety and reliability are the premium features which must be provided if the device is to be in any way usable in the operating room.